User talk:Superman37891
My History on This Place My visual cortex has been observing the ubiquitously frequent vandalism that transpired after I was banished. I thought you would believe my words, but then why would you, or any fellow homo sapiens for that matter? I am for certain not the individual of a male gender who persistently promulgated the ludicrously provocative and vulgar glyphs, yet ye have already gotten at least, (in a hyperbolic sense), a hundred upon a myriad Internet Protocal address range banishments on me! Such counters the accusation dealing with the issue of my mocking and harassing various members of this community for being so well acquainted in matters mathematical. Carry on casting unfair judgments all ye please, but when I corrupted and vandalized this emporium of linguistically solidified and codified knowledge, (known in modern parlance as a Wiki), I committed several acts of heinous vandalism, and you were never wrong about the fact that Trump The Googolist is a mere sock puppet of me, who educated everyone about a complete cornucopia of copulative matters, and conversed about other matters whilst utilizing fully uncensored language, even going so far as to make grossly insulting jokes about my crush (I can control myself around her nowadays). I was much more immature last year (Still in middle school) but am now a high school freshman. I have still done some vandalisms in this current school year of mine, including the October 12, 2017 copy paster as well as the sock puppets TinyTrump and TrumpTheSecond. However not one vandalism happened from me in 2018, as far as I can currently recall, and if it did then it would be in the very beginning of 2018. What I Can Promulgate To Ye The user who is nominatively known as Trump is an extremist rendition of my character. B}ut sharing, in many aspects, his same mode and model of mental disposition, I am wholly able to educate you of the following. I may even assist you in fully comprehending his plethora of personally-pointed insults, as he himself has done so in a blog post. He vandalizes for the sake of vandalizing, not for the personal insults. Although this does not excuse his debauchery and personal insults, I must concur this knowledge would help, even if in an extremely minuscule extent, in relieving the severity of these insults. My mental cogitation and pondering is additionally aware of the Zachary Ander(Insert here mention of a female who is precariously promiscuous) vandalism, and as it is significant enough to merit attention, so to it is significant enough to merit a nominative title for itself. Out of a curious disposition, I searched up PsiCubed on Instagram once, and Zachary Anderson was the name associated with the account. 2018 Vandalisms You might have seen the person who copy pasted “F**K YOU CLOUDY 176 F**K YOU”, or the “Clusterf**k” person, or “Cloudy176 BLOCK INDEFINITE” person. Although these guys may seem to have a style similar to that of my vandalisms, I can truthfully tell you that these people are not me. (You can even run an IP check between us; Maybe even an IP range check, which would be successful assuming they don’t use TMobile). I haven’t done these and have learned to control myself; I can be 99% sure I won’t even though my October 12 copy-paster block is expiring in 1 week has just expired.